borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Uchiha
Sakura Uchiha (うちはサクラ, Uchiha Sakura, née Haruno (春野)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. When assigned to Team 7, Sakura quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a shinobi. However, after training under the Sannin Tsunade, she overcomes this, and becomes recognised as one of the world's greatest medical-nin. Background Early Life Sakura was born the only child of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. She had an ordinary childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, some of the girls in her class began bullying her because of her large forehead. Sakura tried to combat their teasing by hiding her forehead with her bangs, but this proved to the other girls that it bothered her and caused them to tease her even more. Ino Yamanaka, one of her classmates, saw this, defended Sakura from her bullies, and encouraged her to embrace her forehead rather than hide it. Over the following years, Ino's guidance and friendship helped Sakura become comfortable with herself and develop into her own person. Though she felt indebted to Ino helping her, Sakura began to feel that she was living in Ino's shadow when she, instead, wanted to be Ino's equal. At some point, after she entered the Academy, Sakura met Sasuke Uchiha and she developed a crush on him. When she told her friends, she was surprised to learn how popular Sasuke was with the girls. Sakura heard a rumor of Sasuke being attracted to girls with long hair and she began letting her hair grow to get his attention. A couple of years later, when she learned Ino had a crush on Sasuke, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between them. In the anime, Sakura approached Ino, informing her of her liking towards Sasuke. Ino took it to end their friendship, starting their dislike towards each other in the beginning of Naruto. When Sakura first attempted to confess to Sasuke, he rejected her because he didn't know her and she fled out of frustration and embarrassment. She vented her displeasure for his rejection by punching a tree and causing her "Inner Sakura" to be born. Personality At the start of Part I, Sakura typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Sasuke Uchi ha and competitiveness around Ino Yamanaka, but otherwise appears quite collected. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Sakura really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. Rather than display these emotions to others, she projects them inward, allowing a manifestation of who she truly is — what is labelled "Inner Sakura" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura) — to have the opinions Sakura wants to keep to herself. Inner Sakura, whose appearances are marked by an exclamation of "Shannarō!", is in a sense a personality separate from Sakura herself, a fact that allows her to overcome the Mind Body Switch Technique. At other times, Sakura and Inner Sakura are indistinguishable from each other, usually with regards to Naruto Uzumaki; if Naruto says or does something that annoys or upsets her, Sakura responds with violence, a reaction that under other circumstances would be delegated to Inner Sakura. As Part I progresses, Sakura is increasingly exposed to the realities of the world, difficulties for which she cannot rely upon Inner Sakura to cope with. As an Academy student, Sakura succeeded through studying alone to the point of pride, able to avoid physical trials and thus allowing her to focus on her physical appearance in a bid to appeal to Sasuke. As a shinobi, however, this is insufficient: the long hair she puts so much effort into is a liability that opponents can use against her; missions cannot be completed with mere book smarts and it is necessary to be able to fight so that other shinobi will not kill her or her teammates. The latter makes Sakura particularly disappointed in herself, as she is unable to contribute much in battle and must rely on Naruto and Sasuke to save her. She sets out to change this about herself, dedicating nearly three years of training to making herself as capable as Naruto and Sasuke; in the meantime, she becomes willing to sacrifice herself to protect them, coming to value them both very deeply. She looks to Naruto as a model for this goal, inspired by his rapid growth and his determination to be there for her and all those he held dear. When Sakura realises that she is as rude to Naruto as Sasuke usually is to her at his urging, she starts treating him better, cheering for his accomplishments and confiding her hopes and fears with him. Inner Sakura makes one appearance at the very start of Part II and then is never seen again. This is because Sakura is finally in touch with her feelings and is willing to express what she's thinking, a self-comfort she picked up during her training with Tsunade, though this has made her more emotional and impulsive at times. Her violent and/or loud outbursts are, as in Part I, uncontrolled and often directed at Naruto, usually as a reaction to his variations of the Sexy Technique, whenever he asks her out on a date or anything she feels is out of line, along with when anybody does something to offends her. Sakura no longer thinks poorly of Naruto despite thinking he is an idiot and her earlier stern disparaging opinion of him that flares at times. She now holds his abilities in high regard, is ever-worrying for his safety and well-being to the point of easily feeling unbearable guilt, and values him as one of her closest friends. Despite criticising Naruto for his perverted nature, Sakura herself has a perverted side, enjoying something even Naruto thought was disgusting. Sai eventually points out that he believes Naruto knows Sakura too well for his own good, constantly placing himself in personal peril out of his feelings for her so that Sakura will be happy. Sakura is moved to tears by this, feeling unbearably guilty for what she feels she had put Naruto through; and despite her attempts to take responsibility for herself during the Summit by trying to deal with Sasuke herself, she still finds herself relying on him due to her own shaky resolve nearly costing Sakura her life. She ultimately settles for doing whatever she can for him, trying to do more in supporting him and his decisions concerning Sasuke, trying to do more to help him bear the challenges of being a jinchūriki, and fighting at his side whenever possible. She is helped in this goal by Tsunade's influence, who trained her to have a contempt for losing and an unbending will; she will place herself at risk so that others don't need to and to assure her allies' victory. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke since childhood and initially focuses on getting his attention above everything else. Her initial infatuation for him was rooted from his good looks and calm, collecting attitude and his rejections failed to deter her. After becoming teammates, Sakura realised Sasuke's imperfections and suffering, and her desire shifted to helping him as much as she can, which caused that the two of them became closer and protective towards each other and that her feelings could develop into true love. Despite being grateful of her loving him after she confesses to stop him from defecting from Konoha, Sasuke rejects her but thanks her before leaving.17 This rejection deeply upsets Sakura, driving her to plea for Naruto to bring Sasuke home and, when Naruto fails, motivating her to become stronger so that she can bring Sasuke back herself.18Sasuke, however, is colder to both Sakura and Naruto in Part II: he showed indifference to them when they meet after more than two years and, in moments of intense hatred while trying to cut his bonds with anyone, has even tried to kill them. She tries to separate herself from her feelings when Sasuke becomes an international criminal, attempting to kill him in order to prevent a war,19 but her love for him proved to be too great for her to harm him.20 Even at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura holds out hope that she may mean something to him.21 Despite Sasuke's crimes, Sakura was able to forgive him after he apologised to her . She was also surprised when he exhibited a much softer point with her and began poking her on the forehead, an affectionate gesture he picked up from his brother.22 After marrying Sasuke, Sakura became very loyal to him and even refused to leave his side while she was pregnant with their daughter, Sarada. Sakura raises Sarada on her own due to Sasuke being away on his mission for many years and she frequently reassures Sarada that Sasuke loves them both and will return home once his mission is over. She is also very patient and wise as her love and patience for Sasuke never faded even though Sarada was barely a toddler when he left. As a mother, Sakura is loving and protective, and has a very close relationship with her daughter and will praise her for her achievements just as quickly as she admonishes her for wrongdoing. Although Sakura is very supportive of Sasuke's duties, she is disappointed when he teases her by refusing to show her affection. Appearance Sakura has fair skin, emerald green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her "Forehead Girl" (デコリーン, Dekorīn, English TV: Billboard Brow). Ino Yamanaka encouraged her not to do this and wear her hair back instead, so that others could see her face. Later in her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Sasuke Uchiha was attracted to girls with long hair. When, during Part I, she realises that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working. As Sakura gets older, she is noted to become very attractive, with Jiraiya like ning her looks to Tsunade's own. Sakura_Part_I.png|Sakura in Part I. Sakura_Haruno_Shippūden.png|Sakura in Part II. Sakura_Haruno_-_Allied_Shinobi_Forces.png|Sakura during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In Part I, Sakura wears a red qipao dress — at various times either with or without short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband. Colour illustrations from the manga tend to depict her using nail polish and eye-shadow in Part I, both of which are not present in the anime. In Part II, Sakura's typical outfit consists of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors (her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime).The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch. Sakura wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. She also gains the Strength of a Hundred Seal — in the shape of a violet rhombus — on her forehead, which remains visible thereafter. Sakura_-_The_Last attire.png|Sakura upon becoming a jōnin. Adult_Sakura.png|Sakura in adulthood. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. In adulthood, Sakura's attire consists of a red sleeveless qipao top that exposes her navel, the back of which carries the Uchiha clan crest and falls to her knees. She also wears light-coloured pants and high heels. For battle, Sakura wears a red top similar to her Part II one, with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, elbow protectors and flatter sandals. At home, she often dons a long white apron and keep her fingernails long and well-manicured. Abilities Two years following the war, she would become a jōnin, and could single-handily defeat Kido Tsumiki despite the Anbu being empowered by a Tailed Beast Drug. In adulthood Sasuke suggest it may be possible for Sakura to defeat Shin Uchiha, however Sakura was shown to be struggling before Sasuke interrupted the fight. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess While Sakura has barely been seen using taijutsu in Part I, she was able to hold her own against Ino, one of the top students in her class. After training with Tsunade, among other things, her taijutsu improved, allowing her to defeat several of Sasori's puppets without attaining even a scratch. As an adult, she was able to clash with Shin Uchiha. In Part I, despite not being known for her strength, she was able to uproot a mast from a ship and use it as a weapon. Sakura has also proven to have quick reflexes, able to grab Obito and get to safety just as the dimension he opened released acid. As seen in Part I, Sakura's most defining skill was her proficiency in chakra control. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Due to this, Kakashi Hatake noted that she is well-suited for genjutsu. While never actually seen using genjutsu, she is frequently able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used, and then release herself and others from it. By The Last: Naruto the Movie, she becomes resistant to genjutsu. After training under Tsunade for over two years, her chakra control increased tremendously, becoming a vital part to many of her abilities. By building up chakra into her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her what Naruto constantly refers to as "monstrous strength". Sakura's strength is enough to destroy buildings or upend the earth. When used against living targets, Sakura can break bones, rupture organs, or even kill with a single strike. Sakura's strength was enough to damage Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with one blow, breaking one of her horns off and drawing blood despite Kaguya's immense durability. Furthermore, she can send chakra throughout her entire body and improve her ability to withstand crushing blows. Another objective of Tsunade's training was to increase Sakura's available chakra supply to complete the Strength of a Hundred Seal, something that would take three years do. When the seal is released, Sakura has access to all the accumulated chakra, allowing her to perform jutsu of a greater scale than she is normally able to, and among other things, make her physical attacks even more powerful. She can also transfer this chakra to others. Ninjutsu Sakura has shown to be efficient in shurikenjutsu, able to accurately pin a falling Naruto to a tree with a kunai from a distance. By Part II, Sakura could use the Summoning Technique, and like Tsunade, summon Katsuyu, a giant slug. By having Katsuyu split apart and attach itself to others, Sakura could remotely monitor many allies at once, healing them and replenishing their chakra as needed. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura's natures included Earth, Water, Yin, and Yang Release. Medical Ninjutsu The main purpose of Tsunade's training was to teach Sakura medical ninjutsu and thus make her a medical-nin, which demanded Sakura's refined chakra control. As such, Sakura can heal even the most fatal of injuries. Tsunade remarks that her proficiency for healing are exceptionally rare. When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she could combine her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura can put her body in a state in which it heals itself so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury. In the anime, she could perform a highly difficult operation alone to regenerate a missing section of the body while using a part of individual's body as a medium by using four formula-lines to restore the missing section of the body. If healing ninjutsu proves ineffective, Sakura can make incisions in her patients with the Chakra Scalpels to try and directly treat her patients' vital organs. She can also cure those who have been poisoned by extracting the poison from their bodies, while simultaneously repairing the damage — something which even poison-experts like Chiyo cannot do. To ensure a complete recovery, Sakura can create an effective antidote after analysing the poison's contents, even for poisons that Sasori did not believe anyone but himself could make antidotes for. Her medical expertise extends to more standard medicine as well, enabling her to perform autopsies and examine cells with a knowledge of genetics. She was taught by Tsunade how to make fast-acting sleeping gas, and was taught by Shizune on how to concoct poisons that, when coated on weapons, could debilitate or paralyse a person with a single scratch. In the anime, Sakura created even created her own version of Military Rations Pills, intended to have more medicinal purposes and be easier to consume. Intelligence While she was still in the Academy, Sakura received consistently high test scores. It is because of her diligence in her studies that Sakura initially struggled in combat situations, for which reason she was added to Team 7 so that she could benefit from the more battle-oriented Naruto and Sasuke, while in turn, they would benefit from her large knowledge base. She was able to answer the written portion of the Chūnin Exams all by herself, something genin were not expected to be able to do. Sakura's intelligence is nevertheless consistently useful, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. Sasuke deemed her analytical skills to be superior to his Sharingan. She has excellent memory, able to quickly piece together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis.In actual combat, Sakura frequently relies on misleading her opponents, either by letting them think they've outsmarted her so that they lower their guard, or letting them think they've defeated her so that they will approach her, and she can defeat them with a single punch. New Era (Plot) Four years after the war, Sakura now pregnant accompanies her husband Sasuke on his travelling, as she refused to leave his side. When she went into labour, Sasuke brought her to one of Orochimaru's hideouts and had Karin help with the delivery. Sakura gives birth to their daughter, Sarada and returns to Konoha with her family. Afterwards, Sakura and Sasuke raised their daughter together for some time, but he left the village for a top secret mission early in her childhood, leaving her with few memories of him. Years later at the time Naruto became Hokage, Sakura watched his inauguration with her daughter. Later, Sakura attended a Five Kage Summit with her husband, who informed the Kage about uncovering evidence of Kaguya forming a new White Zetsu Army in order to face some greater threat. Agreeing to keep this information secret and wanting to safeguard the future of their daughter and the new generation, Sasuke continues his wanderings as he tries to find more information, using his Rinnegan to inspect other dimensions. Her daughter would ask about her father and Sakura assured Sarada that Sasuke loves her and that, when he completes his important mission, he'll come home; when these conversations go on for too long, Sakura pokes Sarada's forehead and promises to continue them some other time, which is Sasuke's usual sign of affection. Academy Arc In the anime, as the village began getting constant attacks from an unknown culprit, Sakura treated a Konoha Purification Plant worker who had his chakra drained in the Konoha hospital. When the culprit behind the attacks was revealed to be Sumire Kakei, a unit was deployed to apprehend her. The rogue student unleashed Nue onto the village. While Kakashi organised the unit to defend from its attack, Sakura worked with a unit to treat the injured. Several weeks later, Sakura is about to go trip with Ino but as Sakura begins to leave, she realises that a patient's teddy bear, which she had brought home so that she could sew it, has not been picked up yet. Sakura had promised to return the bear that day but Sarada promises that she would do it for her. Later, Sakura and Ino go to seaside cliff, where Sakura and Sasuke went on their first date. Ino asks Sakura if Sasuke had contacted her. Sakura says no, wondering what Sasuke is doing at the moment. Later that night, Sakura arrives home and asks Sarada if she returned the teddy bear, Sarada commenting it being easy. Sarada asked Sakura how her trip went, Sakura commenting it being wonderful. Sarada Uchiha Arc Fifteen years after the war, as her graduation from the Academy approaches, Sarada starts asking Sakura about Sasuke with greater earnest. Sakura struggles to answer questions about Sasuke's childhood in order to hide his past from Sarada, leading Sarada to question if Sasuke and Sakura are even married. This upsets Sakura and she punches the ground, which then inadvertently destroys their house. Sakura faints at the realisation of what she's done. She later wakes up to find herself in the care of Shizune, who informs her that Sarada has left the village to look for Sasuke and also tells her about Sarada's doubts on her parentage. After chuckling at her daughter's recklessness, Sakura goes after her. Sakura arrives in time to save Sasuke and Sarada from Shin Uchiha, rupturing his organs. Sakura starts apologising to Sarada for not being more open with her, but Sasuke insists that he's to blame. They are cut off by the appearance of one of Shin's creatures, which teleports him, one of his injured "sons", and Sakura to his hideout. Shin asks her to transplant organs from the son into him, which she refuses both because he's an enemy and because his son is only a child. Shin performs the operation himself, explaining to Sakura while he does so that his sons are really his clones, and thus deserve no special consideration. Sakura is disgusted by Shin's philosophy on genetics and offspring, declaring he has no idea what it's like to be a real parent. When Shin completes his surgery, Sakura, having revealed she was pretending to be a helpless hostage to get information on Shin for Sasuke, begins attacking him, though she is overwhelmed and stabbed by scalpels. Sasuke and the others arrive to help shortly after the fight starts and Sasuke removes some of the scalpels that Shin stabbed Sakura with. Happy to see her husband, Sakura thanks Sasuke. Shin's clones, meanwhile, kill Shin because of how he's mistreated them. The clones then attack them and Sakura stands in front of Sarada to protect her, but Sarada jumps into the fight and uses her Sharingan and chakra enhanced strength to defeat most of the clones, shocking Sakura. With the fighting done, Sakura hugs Sarada and expresses relief that Sarada is alright. Sakura then confirms that she is her biological mother while Sarada apologises for doubting her. Sasuke then tells Sarada that his heart is connected to Sakura's, Sarada's sole existence being enough proof of their bond. Sasuke accompanies them back to Konoha and spends some time with Sarada and Sakura, even posing for a family photo that their home has been missing. Sakura and Sarada see him off as he leaves Konoha again; when Sarada becomes sad, Sasuke hugs her and pokes her forehead, promising to return as Sakura looks on with a smile. Sakura gives him a prepared lunch and hopes for a kiss in return, but he departs without further comment while smirking, depressing Sakura as she waves goodbye. Graduation Arc At home, Sakura notices Sarada's lack of excitement over going camping, and her complaints about Boruto remind her of her own complaints about Naruto during their Academy days. As ninja classes began preparing for the graduation exams, Sakura joined her daughter to discuss her progress and future goals with the teachers. Versus Momoshiki Arc Several months later, when Sarada leaves to train for the upcoming Chūnin Exams, Sakura sees her off. Before she goes, Sarada notes that Sakura must be happy since Sasuke has come back to Konoha, to which Sakura replies that Sarada must be the happiest. Later, during the exams' final matches, Sakura watches with Temari and Ino, cheering loudly when Sarada wins her first match. The finals are interrupted by an attack from Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, who proceed to destroy the stadium; Sakura punches the air above her, creating a shockwave strong enough to destroy the falling debris to protect herself and the other spectators. After Kinshiki and Momoshiki kidnap Naruto, Sakura heals Hinata, who was badly injured in her failed attempt to save him. When Boruto prepares to join Sasuke in rescuing Naruto, Sakura carries Hinata to him so that she can reason with him. However, seeing Boruto reminds Hinata, like Sakura, of a younger Naruto, so she allows him to go. Naruto is successfully rescued and life returns to normal when he gets back to Konoha. As Sarada and her team leave for a mission, Sakura watches them with Sasuke. Creation and Conception Although Sakura is the most recurring female character in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did not originally intend for Sakura to be the heroine of the series. Kishimoto attributes this to his being unable to draw good heroine characters, and fashioned Sakura as a girl who cannot understand men, the best example of a heroine he could come up with. Sakura's creation is a result of Kishimoto's desire to make a somewhat irritating character who was well-intentioned.69 Despite these elements, Kishimoto is fond of Sakura, as he feels that many of her personality traits are common among all people, thus giving her a sense of real humanity. When asked in an interview if there is something about Sakura's background that was never revealed, Kishimoto explains that he has never thought of Sakura as she is a "normal girl." When designing Sakura, Kishimoto focused on her silhouette and created a costume as simple as possible. This is a divergence from the other main characters of the series, whose costumes are very detailed. The leggings are the most notable aspect of her design, as they are meant to show that she is very active.69 At the start of the series her leggings extended below her knees and closely resembled trousers. As Part I progressed, the leggings became increasingly shorter and tighter. Similar to his inexperience with drawing heroines, Kishimoto lacked the experience needed to make Sakura "cute" when he first began drawing her. Although he implies that her appearance has become cuter since then, Kishimoto and much of the Naruto manga staff agree that Sakura was "far from cute" at the start of the series. Sakura's most well-known physical characteristic is her broad forehead. Because of this, Kishimoto at times focuses too much effort on drawing it in scenes or promotional artwork where Sakura is featured prominently. This results in her forehead appearing too large. When designing Sakura in her Part II appearance, Kishimoto decided to change her clothes to a more lively karate suit style. The upper part, though, still has a Chinaesque feeling to it, so as to make her more feminine. Kishimoto's staff have said that Sakura's pink hair was originally intended to give her a unique style and to resemble cherry blossoms, after which she is named. Trivia * The name "Sakura" literally means "cherry blossom" (桜'), a flower which is cherished in Japan due to its beauty and its almost-tragically short life span (cherry blossoms have historically been associated with the samurai). It also serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. Her family name "Haruno" means "spring field" (春野). In Japanese, her full name can be interpreted as "spring field of cherry blossoms" (春野桜, ''haruno sakura) or "cherry blossoms in spring" (春の桜', ''haru no sakura). Sakura's name can also be a reference to a suit of cards used in the Hanafuda card game. Quotes * (To herself about Naruto) "Always acting like a fool who only knows one thing… Hokage, Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto… that impossible dream of yours… I don't want to see it crushed!" * (To herself) "I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!" * (To Sasuke) "I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! so… Please just stay with me!" * (To Chiyo) "I may not have amazing weapons like a puppet in me, but what I do have is my master's contempt for losing!" * (About Naruto and Sasuke) "Naruto's here because he's made up his mind… my resolve is nothing compared to his now! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on him and cry… I was supposed to change that… I came here and I thought I was ready. But I can't do anything… I can't say anything. The only thing that remains for me… is to believe in them!" * (To the Allied Forces after being inspired by Naruto) "He's making us realise that he considers all of us his comrades!!! I'm going to make sure Naruto has a full recovery! Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die any way… …then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!!" * (To Naruto while giving CPR to him) "I'm not going to just allow someone to die so easily on my watch! ''(Later) That ridiculous dream of yours… just look now. I won't let you die… you're not dying on me, you hear me! No matter the cost, there's no way that I will let you die!! Just look now… that dream is right in front of your eyes''!!!" * (To her daughter) "Sarada, you and I are very precious to your dad. That's exactly why he can't come home. I don't think you'll be able to understand it now...but the day will come when you do." Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Female Category:Konoha 11